Larvae Pits
Larvae Pits is a quicksand type in MFQM. Description Larvae Pits is a naturally occuring quicksand type that generates in the Dark Forest (Roofed Forests) biome. It is a block that consist of larvae of unknown origin and is constantly moving. Generation Larvae Pits used to generate in the Swamp biome, but after v1.0.5, they now generate in the Dark Forest biomes. They also tend to spawn along with pits of Dense Webbing. With Biomes o Plenty installed Larvae Pits generates in the Dead Forest and Silkglades biomes much more often than in the Dark Forest from vanilla. Obtaining Getting the block itself is not possible without a tool with the Silk Touch enchantment, without the enchantment it will drop Larvae instead. Crafting Crafting Larvae pits is impossible, though one can relocate a pit if they have the correct tools. Effects Larvae pits are essentially pits full of larvae, as such its thickness and viscosity is much lower than most and has little to no suction power. Though one shouldn't underestimate or be foolish enough if they fall into a Larvae pit. This is because the larvae in the pit will devour anything that falls into it and can do so quickly. Even in a full suit of armor as the larvae is only interested of the player's flesh. Because it only consists of larvae, trying to escape it is difficult as the player quickly sinks the moment they attempt to jump out. If the player sinks waist deep however, the larvae will swarm around the player and try and swallow the player as any further attempts will cause the player to sink faster and faster. Due to the nature of the pit however, the player may be able "kill" the larvae by just digging them up. Though unless it is a deep pit, the player would have been eaten alive before they get themselves out. Also one can quickly "kill" the larvae by setting them on fire with a flint and steel or by pouring lava into the pit. Doing so will instantly "kill" the larvae. Trivia *Larvae Pit is so far the only quicksand type that can be dug up even if they fall in as trying to dig up any other quicksand upon falling in is futile. **Larvae Pit is also the only quicksand that physically moves *Even though it is stated that the larvae type is unknown, it could be assumed they are spider larvae due to them sounding similar to spiders and spawning near Dense Webbing. Though this could just be coincedental. *As of current, there is a nasty glitch with the larvae pit related to entities. This may or may not happen but if it does it can cause the game to crash and may lock the player's save game in a crash loop which would make that world unplayable. **In multiplayer, this issue can happen as well. Though the server crashes instead **as of version 1.0.8.8fix, this shouldn't happen anymore tested Gallery Larvae Pits.png mfqm_qt_13.jpg|Larvae pits in the Silkglades forest 2019-06-06_23.26.15.png|我再生成地圖時，意外生成在這張圖的位置，這是我第一次遇見!! Category:Blocks Category:Quicksand Type